This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
In an embedded system, the Boot Loader is such a segment of startup bootstrap program operating before an operating system comes to its operation that can take a software and hardware environment of the system to an appropriate state to thereby prepare for the operation of the operating system. The Universal Boot (U-Boot) Loader which is one of the most common Boot Loaders can boot a number of operating system, and support CPUs in a number of architectures.
While the U-Boot is being started, in order to prevent a screen from becoming blurred or darkened, tasks related to initializing the screen (e.g., a task of initializing a panel, a task of initializing a backlight board, etc.), and tasks unrelated to initializing the screen (e.g., a task of initializing a remote controller, a task of initializing a kernel, etc.) need to be loaded sequentially in a prescribed order, and after these tasks are executed, the system has been booted.